supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 28
Harvey Girls Forever! Positive #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes #Courtney Rodkins #Princess Starlight Fresh Off The Boat Positive #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes #Courtney Rodkins #Princess Starlight Zombies (2018) Positive #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes #Courtney Rodkins #Princess Starlight Nirvana Positive #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes #Courtney Rodkins #Princess Starlight Schooled Positive #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes #Courtney Rodkins ~ Ah, Schooled. Reminds me on how my relatives went to school back in the '90s. #Princess Starlight #Princess Starlight (Another) Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween Positive #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes #Courtney Rodkins #Princess Starlight Super Smash Bros. Brawl Positive #Rowan Haynes #Jessica Haynes #Courtney Rodkins #Princess Starlight ToonEGuy Negative #Princess Starlight ~ Are you kidding? This guy blocked me on DeviantArt when I called him out for liking 2D animation and hating on CGI-animated films! He hated Steven Universe and calls the character designs of Gravity Falls ugly. How are they ugly? All he does is to just attack and harass those who work at not only Disney but Pixar on Twitter. Man, he gave '90s kids a bad name. Derek Armstrong Negative * Michael McNamara ~ You make Christianity look like radical and extremist Islam, I ain’t no Islamophobic, but you....Fuck you. * Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ You drove a family to an early grave because you don’t like their customs?! People on DeviantArt not using the mature filter for fetish/porn stories and artworks Negative * Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I fucking hate it when people do that, Going through the Android 18 tag without the filter, is fucking revolting. Poisoned candy myths Negative #Judd Watts ~ I hated it when I died from a razor blade in my favorite candy bar! The 3 Musketeers bar! Jump Force Neutral * Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I got this game three days ago, but it crashed on me after beating Hisoka, and since the internet in my room really sucks on the PS4, I had to update it from 1.1 to 1.14 in the living room, which I think fixed it and didn’t crash soon after, other than that, the game is quite decent to play, Unpopular opinion, I kind of dislike when people pick a bone at this game for not having enough women in it, I swear people sometimes treat women kind of like charity cases, DIO and Hisoka are in it, the two characters who both topped a poll for the Sexiest Shonen Jump Villain, I was actually more excited for DIO and Hisoka than any of the women, But the thing I found interesting is that the game automatically locks daytime stages if DIO is chosen by the player on Free Battle mode, Due to this, he’s unusable on the Namek stage. Knights of the Zodiac: Saint Seiya Negative * Satsuki Tachimi ~ Changing Shun’s gender is like changing DIO’s gender because DIO looks a little girly for a villain, Shun is not a woman, Don’t treat female anime fans like charity cases, Saint Seiya is a Shonen Jump title, of course it’s going to be mostly guys! Pokémon Sword/Shield Positive * Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Guess what, I still want the games, I don’t like the National Dex change and this is one of few things Game Freak did that I’m not fond of, but complaining about people who still want the games, spamming anything Game Freak does with #BringBackTheNationalDex and turning to Digimon won‘t bring your precious National Dex back, The games might be good despite this change, in Black and White, They didn’t allow you to transfer Pokémon until you beat N and Ghetsis, I still want the games though. My Hero Academia Fandom Positive Negative * Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ The Twitter fandom pisses me off, They cannot accept an apology from the author, Maruta obviously wasn’t a good name to choose from, I would have preferred Shirō, but death threats are too far, He fucking apologised!, snd they also go off at fucking everything such as something benign as character birthdays, fucking hell. * Feng Zheng ~ I love My Hero Academia but the fandom is absolutely terrible, Japan did bad things to China, A Chinese woman who I found out was the daughter of a high-ranking member of the People’s Liberation Army at the Manga/Manhua/Manhwa Library was arrested and forced to pay over 1,500 Supernannyan dollars to replace destroyed copies of My Hero Academia because of the Maruta name, She tore pages to ribbons and stomped on them, oh and the birthdate thing, what the actual fuck? * Marie Lara-Rutter ~ Maruta wasn’t the best name, but there’s no need to be so mean, and they go off at the slightest thing such as character birthdays, and Endeavour, please stop bullying the author! * Ri Dae-Jung ~ (Translation: I’ve never seen JoJo fans pull this kind of shit with Araki, I wanted to know which is the worst fandom, My Hero Academia wins the award for the most pettiest and horrible fandom in history, It’s the same shit, character’s fucking birthdays, the name of a fucking character and giving Endeavour fucking character development!) * Maria Tachimi (Bad Ending) ~ I absolutely love JoJo, but if I had to choose which was the most toxic fanbase, My Hero Academia or JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure, I would fucking go for My Hero Academia, the series is set in fucking Japan, Your social justice bullcrap doesn’t apply!, Yes, I watched films about Japanese war crimes, People with victim mentalities piss me off! * Sang Mi-Yung ~ (written) This makes me thankful I’m completely deaf so I don’t have to listen to their shit about Kacchan sharing Hitler’s birthday and Izuku’s birthday being the anniversary of the Japanese Communist Party’s foundation. * Lee Liu Wei ~ You are hardly any better than the haters of MHA. Top 100 characters of the 2010s Negative *Bridget Spotlow-Gabriel ~ NO! THIS LIST IS FULL OF POKEMON ABUSERS AND THEIR FANS AND SUPPORTERS! THIS WORLD IS JUST SO SICK! IT'S ALSO LAZY! *Nicole Birou-Jennings (Another) ~ (screams rather loudly) Stupid imposter is in second, and a bunch of other tomboys are on the list, sometimes so high! And it's the official list only because ThePlankton5165 is the only person to get his list out there! Let me guess, the another top 100 list includes Loni, Luke, Boy Lynn Jr., Lars, and Leif Loud! Yes, the regular list even has Lana Loud and not Lola Loud! So ew! Has the world gone mad?! Category:Lists Category:Lists of Media